


采得百花成蜜后

by soulmate328



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Original Character(s), Politics in the Age of Fire, Spy Ciaran, Virgin Artorias
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #阿尔特留斯/基亚兰#大量原创人物与剧情#云玩家出没预警，可能有信息不准#火之时代政治爱情故事#到底是糖还是刀我也搞不清楚#有车
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran
Kudos: 7





	采得百花成蜜后

**Author's Note:**

> 第一段A视角，第二段C视角

在基亚兰第一次公开露面之前，所有人都以为她是个男人。没办法，Ciaran本来就是个阳性的名字，谁也猜不到太阳王的第四位骑士会是个女人。

作为在沙场上出生入死的大兵，阿尔特留斯尤其讨厌政治，所以他非常不希望让一名刺客成为他们的一员。翁斯坦听了他的抱怨，拍拍他的肩膀说：“别想那么多，亚瑟。他干他的活，我们干我们的！”

当晚的宴会上，新上任的骑士终于露出了真面目，跪在太阳王座前接受象征王下四骑士之一的戒指。

“我向各位介绍，黄蜂骑士基亚兰，”葛温高声宣布，“我的忠臣，我的利刃。”

于是人们从此就叫她王刃，虽然没人知道这个身材瘦小的女人如何配得上这个称呼。出于对女士的尊重，阿尔特留斯没有向她当面表达自己的不满，但对她也仍然没什么好感。她一身深蓝服装，金发在脑后编成辫子，容貌藏在纯白的陶瓷面具后，说话虽然礼貌，但语气少有起伏，叫人听了很是疏离。而阿尔特留斯也很少见到她，每次见到她都穿着同样的服装，戴着同样的面具，感觉好像她是特意出现，让人知道确实还有这么个人在。

日子还是一如往常，阿尔特留斯带兵远征，翁斯坦护卫王族，戈夫在野外游击猎龙。狼骑士偶尔问问基亚兰在哪儿，都做些什么，狮子骑士总是摇摇头，叫他别多想。

这次的任务只是一次普通的寻访。卡利姆并不富庶，但拉莫斯伯爵仍然盛情款待了他们。壁炉中的火烧得欢乐，蜜酒和烤肉在长桌间流动，银骑士与卡利姆骑士们一同谈天说笑，其乐融融。即便卡利姆人的长相普遍不符合太阳神族的审美，伯爵本人却非常英俊。他的皮肤苍白但线条柔和，发色和眸色深蓝但眉眼清秀，阿尔特留斯常常听人叫他“俊美的拉莫斯”。他的妻子玛丽温柔贤惠，她穿着卡利姆标志性的蓝黑色礼裙，挽着伯爵的手臂礼貌地迎接来宾，在餐桌上为丈夫斟酒。

“伯爵，卡利姆今年的收成怎样？”阿尔特留斯礼节性地问。

“还没有很大提升，但我相信再过几年这片土地就能丰饶起来。”拉莫斯伯爵自豪地笑了起来，“内政稳定下来之后，我下令新挖了几条水渠，让田野能得到滋润。而且通往索尔隆德的道路很快就能修好，届时贸易一定会带来更多的食物和商品。或许有一天，卡利姆能变成和索尔隆德一样的大国呢！”

虽然阿尔特留斯不太擅长与武人以外的人交谈，但伯爵慷慨而大方，与他聊各种各样的话题，介绍卡利姆的风土人情。狼骑士挺喜欢这位伯爵，正想着回王城之后向太阳公主申请在这里修建丰饶女神庙，一个姑娘向他走来。“阿尔特留斯爵士，”对方一头黑发盘在脑后，穿着绣有麦穗的淡黄色裙子，圆圆的脸蛋带着有些腼腆的神情，“能……能请您与我跳一支舞吗？”

“当然可以，小姐。”狼骑士露出微笑，礼貌地牵起女士的手。

宴饮之后，众人纷纷回到了自己的房间，城堡沉入宁静之中。

阿尔特留斯睡到半夜，突然本能地惊醒，点起蜡烛，发现一个金发的女人赫然就坐在墙边的椅子上，翘着二郎腿，仿佛在那里很久了。

“基亚兰……？！”

“是我，爵士。”基亚兰淡定的点点头，连姿势都没换，“抱歉打扰，但我有急事要说。”

“你什么时候来的？你知道现在几点吗？非得这样见面吗？而且你为什么穿成那样？！”不是阿尔特留斯没见过世面，而是这场面实在太刺激也太诡异。基亚兰没戴面具，白皙美丽的脸庞古井无波，穿着跟宴会上的伯爵夫人一模一样的裙子——绣着匕首花纹的蓝黑色绸裙——只不过是半敞开的，手臂肩膀和大半个胸脯都露在外面，裙摆下面还隐约能看到光裸的脚趾。阿尔特留斯感觉脸上涌起一阵热流，简直不知道眼睛往哪里放。

“我知道现在不是个好时机，但请你谅解，因为这次任务是机密。我扮成玛丽夫人，在拉莫斯伯爵的睡前酒里下了毒，药效想必已经发作，清晨他就会死了。还请你尽快组织好银骑士，准备接管城堡。”

“你杀了伯爵？”阿尔特留斯骤然愤怒起来，“为什么？！”

“这是葛温王的命令。”面对狼骑士的怒吼，基亚兰面无表情，从胸口掏出太阳王的密诏，“我们得到情报，拉莫斯伯爵在索尔隆德高层的扶持下篡夺了他兄长阿尔斯特的爵位。我的任务只是刺杀伯爵本人，接下来的部分要靠你完成。”

确实，阿尔特留斯读着密诏，无力地意识到，太阳王之所以让他带着那么多银骑士出使卡利姆，目的就是执行这场政变，而不是单纯为了宣扬国威。基亚兰已经完成了她的任务，而他要做的就是迎回阿尔斯特伯爵，并协助他对抗敌对者的军事力量。

“好吧，好吧，”狼骑士抹了把头发，尽可能镇定下来，“我会处理好的……你！不，我是说，基亚兰爵士……请不要随便再做什么事了。还有，去找件衣服穿上。”

“我的任务已经完成了。”黄蜂骑士依然面无表情。

穿上铠甲的狼骑士比不穿铠甲的狼骑士更加英俊，基亚兰如此断定。蓝色战袍下那若隐若现的，被银甲包裹的脚踝最是让人觊觎。不过基亚兰还没有傻到会忍不住盯着看的地步，所以即便是以狼骑士的灵敏也未能意识到她的暗中观察。

接管城堡的流程在阿尔特留斯的带领下完成得十分迅速，缴械、软禁、分配工作，一气呵成。她与阿尔特留斯分享了情报，告知了与阿尔斯特的会合地点，于是三天之后，卡利姆迎来了新伯爵。

阿尔斯特与他的弟弟截然不同，他雷厉风行，对待敌人从不手软。第一批公开拒绝向他归顺的臣民被他施以穿刺之刑，此后再没有反抗的声音，但人们也对伯爵没了敬爱。他大肆打造长枪、钩剑和噬咬戒指，搜刮牲畜和囚犯制作解咒石，卡利姆从安详的农业小国变成了兵工厂。

“为什么我们非得支持他而不是他弟弟？”阿尔特留斯烦躁地问她，“这家伙根本不关心自己的人民！”

“我不清楚，爵士，”基亚兰回答，“我只是执行命令。”

很快，索尔隆德出兵的消息传来，卡利姆开始了真正的备战。作为刺客，基亚兰当然是不允许参加军事会议的，于是她换上潜行服，窜上屋顶拿出了窃听设备。

“卡利姆多山，且我熟悉这里的地形，可以给索尔隆德人设下埋伏，”伯爵说，“我特制的长矛可以刺穿他们的铠甲，造成大量出血，就算没有死也能大大拖慢他们的行军速度。”

“我的银骑士不擅长游击，最好还是驻守城堡。”阿尔特留斯说道，“我会派出弓箭手支援你。猎龙大弓与长矛威力同等。”

“非常感谢。但是就这样还是不够，这次索尔隆德派出来的将军是穆法德，我在那儿当人质的时候就认识他，那家伙可不是什么善茬。这次他自己送上门来，我一定要斩草除根！”

“他会在行军队伍中吗？”

“不会，穆法德狡猾得很，他知道卡利姆的山道有多凶险，一定会在后方扎营坐镇。我打算夜间奇袭他的大本营，拿下他的人头。”

基亚兰看不到，但却能感觉到阿尔特留斯皱起了眉头：“我明白您熟悉卡利姆的地形，但正因如此，我不觉得在短时间内大规模行军到达扎营地是现实的。您真的觉得这次奇袭能够成功？”

“当然。”伯爵的语气微妙起来，“毕竟我有一张王牌。”

“是什么？”

“就是您，阿尔特留斯爵士。人们都称呼您为狼骑士，深渊行者，走这点山路自然难不倒您。您是神族，对抗人类自然不在话下。我会派向导带您走最隐蔽的道路到他们的扎营地附近，然后您只需在乱军中取上将首级即可。”

“在我成功之后呢？”阿尔特留斯问，仿佛这是唯一的结果，“后续的事您怎么处理？”

“没人比穆法德更有威望，他死了，敌军自然就会军心涣散，不堪一击。我会兵分两路，一路从后方包抄将他们赶进山谷，然后两面夹击将他们一举剿灭。”

入夜，基亚兰换上自己标志性的蓝衣与陶瓷面具，等在阿尔斯特伯爵的房间里。伯爵看见她和她手上的戒指，浑身紧绷起来，紧张地问自己的弟弟在哪里。基亚兰领着他到地下墓穴，阿尔斯特一言不发地伏在拉莫斯的棺前，没再看她。王刃没说什么，转身离开。

索尔隆德大军压境，狼骑士大显身手的时机终于到来。出征前几日，基亚兰一路飞檐走壁，摸进了阿尔特留斯的窗户。狼骑士吓了一跳，但强迫自己冷静了下来。

“你不打算带盾吗？”基亚兰指指墙上的结界大盾，“索尔隆德的军队装备精良，还是小心一点比较好。”

“这是奇袭，持盾反而对我不利。”阿尔特留斯说道，表情还因为私人空间被入侵而有些惊魂未定，“我过几日就出发，只在天黑时赶路，争取三天以内到敌军营地。”

“我会先行赶到。”基亚兰说，“大国的高级将领通常都会有替身来混淆视听。我可以事先潜入营地，确定穆法德将军的具体位置。”

阿尔特留斯干笑一声：“你既然都能潜入，那为什么不直接杀了他？”

“阿尔斯特伯爵的向导也会观察你的。你，阿尔特留斯爵士，比我更能代表亚诺尔隆德的信誉和支持，他希望看到你完成任务。”

基亚兰骑上一匹快马，独自去到索尔隆德军的大本营，扮成营妓混入其中。她的金发有些过于耀眼，因此她用草汁与石灰让自己的头发变成近似枯草的黄色，搭配破旧的衣物更加符合风尘女子的人设。几次温柔乡中套取情报，几次乔装打扮暗中观察，她终于找到了将军本人，自此再不让他离开视线。

几天后，营地边缘突然传来一声惨叫。蓝袍银甲的骑士从天而降，手中大剑将一名士兵钉死在地，众人惊慌失措地后退，被高大勇武的神族吓得乱了阵脚。四骑士的戒指可以互相呼应，基亚兰用黄蜂戒指引导阿尔特留斯去到穆法德将军的所在之处。阿尔特留斯甩开剑上的尸体，大步流星地向营地中央狂奔而去。弓箭手从瞭望塔上向他放箭，阿尔特留斯往往只需一个闪身、翻滚或跳跃就能全部避开，抑或是抬起手用铠甲挡住射来的箭矢，蓝色的战袍随着他流利的动作如水浪般翻飞。

经过了最初的慌乱，索尔隆德军队重整了态势。手持大盾和长枪的士兵组成阵列，将狼骑士团团围住，四面都只有锋利的枪尖。阿尔特留斯扫视一周，没有动作，金色的眸子锋利而冷静。一声令下，士兵整齐划一地将长枪刺向被包围的敌人，可就在即将被贯穿的瞬间，阿尔特留斯弹射一般猛地跃起，轻盈地不像个身着重甲的骑士，在空中划出一个曲线降落在包围圈之外，又一个前冲突刺破坏了士兵的阵型。

营地被入侵的消息传开，索尔隆德的精锐部队终于来到。他们身着漆黑的铠甲，斗篷上散发出浓厚的黑色气息，兵刃上燃烧着湿润冰冷的黑色火焰。阿尔特留斯看到他们，眼神骤然阴沉下来。他的大剑架住附着黑焰的长剑，一个肘击将骑士击退，旋转重劈砍下对方的头颅。紧接着袭击的是枪兵，阿尔特留斯挑飞他们的武器，大剑插在地上抵挡对方龙头的吼叫，然后立刻上挑结果他们的性命。他顶住喷吐火焰的龙头砍倒更多的敌人，闪过成对巨剑的斩击，飞身越过巨剑撩起的黑焰气刃，用手中大剑的重量将敌人斩杀。

基亚兰就这样注视着，目光流连在骑士的身影上，看着那被银甲包裹的身躯做出每一个超乎常人的动作，如狼般奔跑跳跃，如使用普通直剑般挥舞数人高的大剑。他的蓝眸在营火的映照下泛着紫色，汗水从线条优美的下颌与鼻梁上滴落，在铠甲上破碎仿佛钻石的尘屑。

狼骑士的眸子锁定住目标，起跳，旋转，下劈，斩下敌方将领的头颅，完全没有意识到身着粗布衣裳，发色枯黄的瘦小女人就在离他几步的不远处。

任务完成。

“恭喜你，阿尔特留斯爵士。”凯旋后的庆功宴上，基亚兰隔着白瓷面具祝贺道，“你立下一项功勋。”

阿尔特留斯摇摇头：“我只不过杀了一个敌人。真正的胜利属于伯爵。”

敌将死后，阿尔斯特伯爵发挥了自己超常的军事天赋，带领军队战胜了索尔隆德的大军。对方的诅咒和有毒的黑焰在噬咬戒指面前失去了作用，特制的长枪与钩剑也能越过盾牌、刺穿铠甲斩杀敌人。卡利姆赢得了战争的胜利，并且从此树立了威信。

“我还是不理解。”阿尔特留斯抱怨道，“他确实是个军事天才，可战争难道不是从一开始就不该发生吗？为什么一定要杀死拉莫斯伯爵？他明明关心人民，注重民生，是个值得尊敬的统治者。”

“卡利姆在一段时间前被索尔隆德征服，成为了行省。”基亚兰解释道，“十几年前的卡利姆伯爵发起了独立战争，不愿再臣服于索尔隆德。他战败了，于是他的弟弟成为了新伯爵，并把自己的次子与幼子送到卡利姆作为人质，也就是阿尔斯特和拉莫斯。三年前伯爵和他的长子都病死了，于是阿尔斯特继承了爵位。阿尔斯特憎恨索尔隆德，是个彻底的爱国者，但拉莫斯倾向索尔隆德，因此被用来当做控制卡利姆的傀儡统治者。”

听完后，狼骑士陷入了长久地沉默。他的金色眼睛饱含着哀伤，完全不像一位凯旋的战士。“伯爵……我是说，拉莫斯，他的妻儿呢？”

“玛丽夫人被软禁在她的房间里。”基亚兰毫无波澜地说道，“她的儿子会交由阿尔斯特伯爵抚养，在他拥有孩子之前会是他的继承人。”

阿尔特留斯看向她，眼中的蓝色冻成寒冰，嘴唇抿成一条细线。

“你没必要杀死拉莫斯伯爵。”

“我只是执行命令。”

“你是王下四骑士之一！你本可以动用你的权力，向太阳王请求宽恕。”

“只要拉莫斯伯爵还活着一天，索尔隆德就可以利用他的继承权煽动卡利姆的内乱。”

“那为什么不可以直接支援卡利姆，帮助他们与索尔隆德断绝关系？我们完全有能力打赢这场仗！”

“亚诺尔隆德不可能永无止尽地为卡利姆出兵。如果在位的伯爵无力保卫自己的国土，我们不会扶持他。”

“就算如此，也没必要杀死拉莫斯伯爵！他是阿尔斯特的弟弟，如果可以，他不会与哥哥为敌的。”

“他已经与哥哥为敌了。”基亚兰微微掀开面具，抿了一口蜜酒，“数年前他在索尔隆德的支持下篡位，追杀阿尔斯特直到他不得不逃离自己的国家。如果可以，拉莫斯早就杀了自己的哥哥。”

阿尔特留斯恼怒地叹了口气，狠狠咬了一口面包，口齿不清地说：“我讨厌政治！”

“你得习惯，爵士。”基亚兰没有安慰他，“这样的事还会继续发生，很多次。”

“去你……别说了！索尔隆德军队有点异常，我回去之后要向太阳王汇报。”

“过几天再走吧。”基亚兰劝道，看着远处在黑发女神像前下跪的阿尔斯特伯爵，“明天是卡利姆第一座蓓尔佳神庙的完工仪式。”


End file.
